


they don't know my heart

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyu thinks he feels a kiss on his forehead as he drifts off, weight settling beside him in bed, and wonders when they started sleeping in the same bed.





	

**monday;**

wonwoo groans, propping himself up against the bannister, knees weak. his arms reach around him, unstrap the latest prototype off his back.

 

sleek eyes meet mingyu's, an expectant noise spilling from wonwoo's lips as wonwoo stares into his eyes.

 

mingyu sighs, wonwoo will never learn.

 

"that was stupid," he chastises, not a hint of pity present in his tone.

 

wonwoo slumps, landing ass-first on the floor, and mingyu stands from his spot on wonwoo's leather couch.

 

his ankle cracks as he walks over to wonwoo, sticking out a hand for wonwoo to pull himself up with.

 

"you're stupid."

 

mingyu's eyes soften when wonwoo grins that stupid smile of his, untrustworthy and unreliable and absolutely promising that the moment mingyu lets him go, he's going to go running back to his workstation, fixing his blueprints, scratching out parts that failed in this test run. it's wonwoo's greatest strength, that smile of his, and mingyu's biggest weakness.

 

wonwoo will let nothing stop him from taking to the skies, even if nature's trying its very best to quell his efforts. he refuses to accept it as an omen, citing tesla's unwavering spirit to achieve his dreams.

 

 _you're not tesla,_ mingyu said once, wrapping a bandage over wonwoo's bicep, _for one, he died a virgin._

 

**tuesday;**

mingyu opens his eyes to a cold spot on the bed.

 

he can make out oil stains on the bedsheets beside him, wonders if wonwoo went to bed without showering again. they've had this talk dozens of times, about hygiene and going to bed at a reasonable time.

 

he huffs out a breath, pulling the covers closer to him, balling them under his body.

 

they smell like sadness, disappointment and wonwoo.

 

(wonwoo slips into bed early tonight, letting mingyu fit his head into the crook of his neck and holding mingyu close, mingyu thinks it's an apology.)

**wednesday;**

mingyu still laughs when he remembers how wonwoo had introduced the couch as the casting couch. that doesn't compare to the way his heart flutters when he remembers how wonwoo's lips had split over his teeth in a smile when mingyu raised his eyebrows.

 

wonwoo is unused to people laughing at his jokes. hell, he's unused to people. mingyu's the only one who's been able to break through his barriers, see wonwoo without his welding goggles, or in a warm pressed suit and not shabby rags and overalls.

 

wonwoo's guarded to the extent that mingyu doesn't think he knows him sometimes. he knows he comes second to wonwoo's flying machine, knew from the day wonwoo asked him to move in, but that's not any consolation whatsoever.

 

wonwoo leaves small bits of himself all over the house, discarded blueprints with his languid handwriting all over them in the bathroom, copies of keys to kickstart his machine hanging off the doorknobs, uncapped pens slotted in between books in the study.

 

mingyu doesn't know how half the things get there, but they serve as comfort when the real wonwoo cannot.

 

**thursday;**

_don't fall in love with me, i'll hurt you._

that was what he had said after their first time, moving off mingyu with a ragged sort of grace, mingyu had felt his heart explode then. (it wasn't from the orgasm wonwoo had given him, wasn't any of the hot kisses he had showered on mingyu's neck, wasn't any of that.)

 

_i'm not looking for someone to love, you shouldn't find one in me. we're just roommates._

don't fall in love with him, he's not worth it.

 

don't fall in love with him, he's selfish and won't treat you well.

 

don't fall in love with him, he doesn't care about you.

 

mingyu thinks he feels a kiss on his forehead as he drifts off, weight settling beside him in bed, and wonders when they started sleeping in the same bed.

 

**friday;**

"move," wonwoo grunts, shoving roughly past mingyu.

 

some part of him flares up, and he grabs wonwoo's shirt.

 

"don't talk to me like that," he snarls, lip curling over his top row of teeth.

 

wonwoo doesn't seem to catch the hostility in mingyu's voice, chuckles lowly, infuriatingly, mingyu wants to scream at him. "how do you want me to address you?"

 

mingyu grits his teeth, "i'm sorry, but you haven't talked to me for a full day and this is the first thing you say to me? _move_? maybe you should-"

 

"is this about that?" wonwoo smiles, cocksure of himself. mingyu spots grease on his cheek, hates that he wants to kiss him. "is this what this is all about? me not talking to you?"

 

this is what mingyu wants to say: _it's this and so much more. it's the fact that i'm in love with you, that i love you in a way that you can't reciprocate. it's that i want to be with you and that i'm sick and tired of playing second fiddle to your machine. it's that when i look at you, i feel like i finally belong somewhere. i could fly with you if you wanted, but i don't want you to prioritize the machine over me. what can it do that i can't? is it because i'm human and difficult and emotional? i can change, if you want._

this is what he actually says: "i'm tired."

 

"go to bed," wonwoo replies, voice stiff, "things will be okay after you go to bed." he's trying to run away from the situation again, make sure that mingyu can't corner him.

  
"why do you waste so much time on a machine?"

 

_you're never going to fly._

 

wonwoo swallows, adam's apple bobbing.

 

"get out of my room."

 

"wonwoo, i-"

 

"i said get out."

 

**saturday**

wonwoo knows all there is to know about him. he knows that mingyu steals his shirts from his closet whenever wonwoo doesn't go to bed with him, that mingyu likes getting neck kisses, that he likes the worn way paperbacks feel in his hands, which is why their bookshelves have no hardcovers.

 

he knows everything but the only thing mingyu can't tell him.

 

mingyu rolls up the latest blueprint, something catching his eye as he snaps a rubberband on the roll. there are notes in the corners, little thoughts wonwoo had had while working on his machine.

 

his breath catches.

 

_cooling system needs to be upgraded._

_inventor's fair: 19th jan '17. work hard!_

_go to bed at 11 today, mingyu needs you._

_he talks in his sleep, stupid. does he know i know?_

_he got angry at me today. he doesn't know my heart._

_i'm sorry i don't love you._

**sunday**

_"why do you waste so much time on a machine?"_

 

"it's my dream," wonwoo says quietly.

 

**monday**

wonwoo groans, propping himself up against the bannister, knees weak. his arms reach around him, unstrap the latest prototype off his back.

 

sleek eyes meet mingyu's, an expectant noise spilling from wonwoo's lips as wonwoo stares into his eyes.

 

mingyu sighs, he will never learn.


End file.
